goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Horrid Henry and Perfect Peter Has a School Meeting Along with their Family/Gets Grounded
Dylan Priest: "Horrid Henry and Perfect Peter! I am definitely going to speak to you two about something. Last week, several phone calls from the HiT Entertainment Studio managers were really furious and worried because when they went home upset with spanks on all of their bottoms, that was The Wiggles you two had bullied them, spanked them so hard, beated them up, and kicking them in the nuts." Horrid Henry: "Because they are saying that Terminator Gladiator and Daffy and her Dancing Daisies are suck and said that their delicious fruit salad is 13,000 million times better than them." Perfect Peter: "I agree with my brother Henry." Dylan Priest: "So what? You two should have just ignored them about it and it's their opinions on what they say about it. But it does not mean you two spank somebody over it when you two are riding home on the bus. You two are just stupid big bullies to The Wiggles, including Dorothy the Dinosaur. Come with me to Miss Oddbod's office right now!" (In Miss Oddbod's office) Miss Oddbod: "Oh! (13x) Horrid Henry and Perfect Peter! That was really generous and wonderful for beating up The Wiggles just because of their opinions. Really?" Horrid Henry: "Yes, mam! But me and Peter are so sorry!" Miss Oddbod: "You two are sorry? Eh? You two are sorry? No! You two are joking. That is the most really darn worst and pointless response ever. And you two don't know what's going to happen next?" Perfect Peter: "Oh, no! You're going to invite our parents over?" Miss Oddbod: "Yes! That is exactly what I was going to do. Now, stay right here and do not move until they come here." [ 2 minutes later ] Dylan Priest: "Thank you so much for coming to this serious meeting." Jane: "No, problem, Dylan Priest." Horrid Henry's mom: "So, Miss Oddbod. What happened about Henry and Peter attacking and spanking The Wiggles when they were coming home? I hope it wasn't really rough, and I hope The Wiggles are feeling fine." Miss Oddbod: "Well, to be quite honest, it was very bad and we all thought that The Wiggles was the victim. The main reason why Henry and Peter were spanking them because they hated them and they said something about Terminator Gladiator and Daffy and her Dancing Daisies that offended Henry and Peter. But everybody were entitled to their opinions. And they did many bad things to them, like attacking them, and they spanked them so badly. Now, The Wiggles were trying to keep their feet away from them and Peter and Henry disrespected their songs in some last episodes. And now, they can't do more of their live shows because Peter and Henry badly spanked them." Perfect Peter's dad: "Oh! (23x) Henry and Peter! You both are in super deep trouble than ever!" Dylan Priest: "Oh. One more thing, we thought it's a good idea to keep Henry and Peter here until evening because by the time everybody is at home, you two will be the only ones walking home from school an hour later and get to your home at night time. So you don't spank or attack TV stars, movie actors, or students, or little kids like you two did to Little Tim, Little Topsy, and Little Tina. You two are committing a serious crime of spanking. And it's nearly anti-bullying week coming up and it was so worse than you two just did in the worst times ever. Who do you think you two are? Miss Oddbod and I had worked here for a couple weeks and I've never seen those things happen in my whole life. That was the most extremely childish, naughty, and immature thing you've ever done liking beating up Dorothy the Dinosaur for no reason a month earlier." Miss Oddbod: "I have to agree with everything that Dylan Priest had said. We were thinking that Henry and Peter shouldn't apologise to The Wiggles because first, they bullied them, then, they got them suspended. Now, this so to be quite honest, there is 100% no chance back." Michael: "Ha! (13x) Take that, Henry and Peter! Me, Jane, your mom, and your dad are very disappointed in you two right now!" Perfect Peter: "But, Jane and Michael, me and Henry are very sorry! We couldn't control ourselves when we got offended. It just made us feel at what came out of their mouths. Can anyone accept our apologies about what we did?" Dylan Priest: "Apology denied!" Horrid Henry's mom: "Apology denied!" Perfect Peter's dad: "Apology denied!" Jane and Michael: "Ha! (13x) Apology denied!" Henry and Peter: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Miss Oddbod: "Shut up, Henry and Peter! You two are expelled for five weeks. Get out of this school building right now!" (At home) Horrid Henry's mom: "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! (5x) Henry and Peter, you two are so grounded (13x) for 4345678923456792345678912357689 weeks!" Perfect Peter's dad: "Get your asses to your rooms right now!" Henry and Peter: (in Jennifer voices) "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The End. Trivia